gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Expicport
Sobre el perfil Hola, me copie lo de tu perfil de preferencias con la imagen de las palmeras (y se lo edite a mi gusto), espero que no te moleste. salu2. Nicolas Han 19:21 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Imagen Hola Expic, mira, esto es lo que pasa, cometi el error cuando subi la imagen JPG de mi historia, y ahora quiero subir una renovacion pero en PNG, lo cual ya no se me permite porque dice que no es del mismo tipo, asi que quisiera que me ayudaras borrando las imagenes de la historia y una que se encuentran aqui 200px 200px 200px y gracias de antemano PD: Disculpa por las imagenes esque al poner el link salen las imagenes Saludos, -- 00:10 14 mar 2012 (UTC) :Ok, listo, saludos-- 16:29 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Vandalismo El usuario Knight1818 continúa poniendo basura en artículos de vehículos. -- JuanGTA 02:58 15 mar 2012 (UTC) Listo, ya fue bloqueado, gracias por estar pendiente, saludos-- 05:29 15 mar 2012 (UTC) ¿Como Poner Userboxers? Expiexport como se diga me puedes explicar y decir en mi perfil, como se ponen las Userboxers como las que tienes en tu perfil y la de tu tablita de fondo azul que tienes, porque reacomodo el mio pues esta como todo un desorden de mi perfil. Espero tu respuesta, Gracias Mil disculpas por lo de la mision Disturbios. Pues es que se me olvido el video y sin querer pues le puse firma. Tambien espero tu repuesta, gracias y muchos saludos DANIXXXCLOEGTA2015 03:16 26 mar 2012 (UTC) :Ok, ya te explico en tu pag de discusión-- 22:39 27 mar 2012 (UTC) Correo e historia Hola Expic ¿qué tal todo? ¿me puedes dar el correo de Rick, por favor? se lo he pedido hace poco y me ha dicho que te lo pregunte a ti, ya que es reticente a publicar datos en la red, lo cual comprendo perfectamente. Y ya que estoy, te anuncio que he terminado mi oda, mi nueva historia, en la cual tú tienes un papel relevante; te lo digo porque es que no estoy seguro de si hablé de esto contigo antes, ya que estaba dudoso. Saludos.-- 18:47 27 mar 2012 (UTC) ::Mejor por correo, te dejo el mío para que te lo guardes: sergio_silva_gonzalez@hotmail.com -- 09:29 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola, una pregunta, me puedes explicar cual es el error que estoy cometiendo al subir mis imágenes sobre la ubicación de las furggonetas para robar, que estoy infringiendo, es que no se , muchas gracias pd. es que como yo no sabía dode estaban estos vehículos y me causaron muchos problemas pensé que sería util compartir esta información con las demás personas para que no les pasara lo mismo que a mi. byeLucaMdelC 22:24 27 mar 2012 (UTC) Como lo haces para ponerte el perfil así me gustaria que me lo dijeses si no te importa gracias PHD Hola expic ¿qué tal todo? oye, que te quería comentar una cosa, hace unos pocos días que realicé una nueva propuesta para historia destacada para mi oda pero ésta no aparece en la lista; probé a crear una nueva por si había pasado algo y no se había hecho, pero la propuesta ya está creada, lo que no sé es por qué no aparece. Saludos.-- 13:57 10 abr 2012 (UTC) Una cosa el otro día entre a mi cuenta y ci que me habías baneado, y hoy puedo entrar y editar, como es eso? :Porque el tiempo del bloqueo caducó-- 00:34 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Esperando oye expic como tienes tiempo me parece que desde un mes y medio no me has explicado en mi perfil como se ponen las userboxers y la tabla del perfil ya que tengo un rato sin crear algo y me hace falta reacomodar algo de mi perfil por fa me puedes decir para que ya de una vez lo reacomodo saludosDANIXXXCLOEGTA2015 01:10 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Igualmente no veo justo el motivo de mi bloqueo :Mira aquí, por lo que veo nunca fuiste bloqueado, y cuando vayas a dejar cualquier mensaje en una pagina de discusión dale "Dejar mensaje" poniéndole su correspondiente titulo firmando al final de tu comentario (tal y como lo vez acá arriba)-- 15:46 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Si es que a veces a uno con las prisas se le olvida, por lo del bloque mmm... sigo sin entenderlo a mi me salía que estava bloqueado por que compartía IP con otro usuario y de que me habías bloqueado tú pero si no lo pone pues bueno da igual ya no estoy bloqueado, ahora si la firma que no se me olvide Ozzy666 16:45 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Concursos :Felicitaciones! --150px|link=Usuario:Juanfro88|¿Quieres ver mi página de usuario?150px|link=Usuario Discusión:Juanfro88|Si me vas a hablar, que sea con modales, eh! 03:29 15 abr 2012 (UTC) :Muchas gracias ;)-- 20:38 16 abr 2012 (UTC) Y Hablando de...Concursos (Decir Gracias) Expic te debo las gracias por enseñarme como se ponian las userboxers ya que poquito a poco ya me aprendi a hacerlas y gracias por decirme lo de que ya no se pueden poner vehiculos a otro ya que no sabia eso del congreso Y felicidades por tu premio con nombre "El Estacionamiento de Newport" jejejeje saludos gracias. Atte: DANIXXXCLOEGTA2015 20:10 19 abr 2012 (UTC) INSULTO ¡¡¡PORFAVOR NO LO HAGAN!!! hey por que quieren censurar mi cuenta si lo que hago es saludar para que me conozcan y editar aparte no hago vandalismo en paginas de discusion explicameAsesino silencioso 01:21 21 abr 2012 (UTC) deja en paz mi pagina de usuario y mi blog capiche hijo de mierda :Y por esto te has ganado un bloqueo de 3 meses, un asesino silencioso si que resultaste ser..-- 02:15 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Expic te quiero preguntar si en la Guías se Puede poner como por Ej: Como Volar un Dodo en GTA III en la PS2. Para que no digan que es Basura o algo así. Se despide FanGTA3 15:19 21 abr 2012 (UTC)FanGTA3 PHD Hola Expic, sabes lo que ocurre con el PHD ósea la lista, es que las historias rechazadas y terminadas siguen allí y si propongo una el espacio estará demasiado lleno, espero que el problema se arregle pronto, saludos, 16:47 21 abr 2012 (UTC) : Hola Expic, te agradeceria mucho si respondes el mensaje que te escribí arriba, estaría muy agradecido, saludos -- 00:30 24 abr 2012 (UTC) salu2! gracias por recibirme es un honor! Sin titulo Hola señor responsable de la sección de GTA en Wikia. Me llamo Broly, y le escribía para dar a conocer una serie de fallos en las paginas de GTA. Podría yo (servidor) corregirlas, pero debido a que en el pasado me borraron con un solo “click” las informaciones que colgué, prefiero comentarle las erratas a usted y cuando le sea posible lo corrija. Los fallos son los siguientes: 1º) Si se fija, en las fichas historiales de los coches GTA´s, hay un montón de faltas de ortografía, se juega mucho con las MaYusCulas y la posición de las informaciones añadidas no están bien situadas. Ejemplo: Si observa, verá que cuando se habla de la participación de un vehículo en algún GTA, no viene a continuación los lugares de hallar dicho vehículo en el juego, sino esa información de localización viene expuesta unos puntos más abajo. Es decir, que la presentación de la pagina del vehículo, deber ser expuesta primero de cómo es el vehículo en general en todos los GTA´s y luego divido en distintos segmentos, se debería decir cual es la relación del vehículo en cada GTA, donde cada segmento dedicado a ese vehículo en cada juego, se añada la localización de este. O sea, las localizaciones deben estar pegadas o juntas, a las informaciones que sedan del vehículo en cada juego. 2º) Hay faltas de ortografía en la pagina de localización de objetos ocultos del GTA VC. 3º) La página dedicada al vehículo “Infernus”, tiene una errata o la información es incompleta en lo siguiente: Se da entender que el Infernus Blanco no es posible localizarlo en GTA VC, solo cuando Lance aparece conduciéndolo. Falso. La verdad, es que el Infernus Blanco aparece muy a menudo aparcado en la mansión de Starfish Island o al menos eso ocurre en la versión GTA VC de PS2. 4º) Hará un tiempo, di a conocer el truco de pasarse fácilmente la misión secundaria “Desafío NRG-500”, que se halla en el puerto de la ciudad de San Fierro del juego GTA SA. Este truco, te permitía poder tardar todo el tiempo que te venia en gana, para pasar la misión, debido a un fallo del sistema de juego. Yo redacte muy específicamente, como había que hacer el uso del truco, alguno de los altos mandatarios de Wikia, me borro la información y lo sustituyo de una forma muy simple de cómo activar el truco. El problema surge, que aunque la información expuesta por el responsable de Wikia no esta mal, es bastante escasa, debido a que la activación de este truco es un poco difícil. Mi sugerencia es que expongáis la exhibición de un video de YouTube, que demuestre de cómo hay que hacer el truco, para que los lectores de Wikia, tengan una constancia clara de cómo hacerlo. Yo encontré un video de buenísima calidad, que muestra muy claramente de cómo hacerlo. El enlace del video es el siguiente: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upUOY8-S9W4&list=PL003D196BBE529ECB&index=148&feature=plpp_video Pondría yo la muestra del video, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que me borréis el cambio. Así que hacedlo ustedes “Los jefes”. 5º) Hay un famoso canal en YouTube, llamado “GtaSeriesvideos” cuya dirección es: http://www.youtube.com/user/GTASeriesVideos?ob=0 Este canal esta hecho por seguidores de la saga GTA. Donde muestra a base de tutoriales, como pasarse fácilmente cada misión de la saga GTA. Estaría muy bien, que usarais sus videos en las páginas de Wikia GTA, para mostrar a los lectores como pasarse las misiones fácilmente. Esta tan bien hecho este canal, que los directivos de RockStar y Youtube les dan a los chavales una paga por seguir colgando videos instructivos. 6º) Se debería añadir en el apartado “Curiosidades” de la misión “Consolador Dodo” del juego “GTA VC” o sea esta pagina , lo siguiente: Los panfletos de publicidad de la nueva película de Candy, muestra a Candy desnuda y dándose placer a si misma, con los pezones cubiertos de merengue azul. (Lo que dijo es verdad, señor de Wikia lo puede ver usted mismo en el juego). 7º) En el GTA VC tenemos la oportunidad de comprar una heladería llamada Cherry Popper, para que podamos vender helados (drogas). Pues descubrí un truco para vender drogas de manera fácil, evitando ser atacado por bandas y policías. El truco consiste en llevar el camión de helados a la abertura de la entrada de un Pain Spray (Taller de Pintura), allí nos ponemos a vender drogas y los transeúntes se encargaran de acercarse a la camioneta a comprarlos. Por alguna extraña razón (a lo mejor debido a un fallo del sistema del juego), las bandas y los policías no se acercaran a abrirnos la puerta del vehículo. Y además, en caso de que la cosa se ponga fea, siempre podemos meter el vehículo del todo en el taller, para alejar a los polis y a las bandas. El mejor taller, para hacer el truco, es el que esta cerca de Little Haití, al lado de una farmacia. Este truco que descubrí, debería ser expuesto en la siguiente página: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Compañía_de_helados_Cherry_Popper Espero que mi aporte, sirva de algo y no caiga en vano. Gracias por su atención y hasta pronto. BROLY5783 14:14 2 may 2012 (UTC) Un por que del Bloqueo hola Expic, t queria decir que por q se me bloqueo mi perfil desde hace 3 semanas q no hago nada de ediciones, es que resulta que editaba algo de las Llantas Todoterreno desde como a las 7:45 PM del abril 18 y cuando la guarde ¡¡¡chanfle!!! o bien ¡¡¡recorcholis!!! que se me bloqueo mi perfil y porq razon, explicame en mi pagina de discucion y lamento lo que t paso con el tal asesino siguiloso, yo no soy asi espero que me lo cuentes todo en mi pagina de discusion. Saludos y esta de regreso, el conocido Bloomdanix. DANIXXXCLOEGTA2015 17:07 8 may 2012 (UTC) Creando Historias de personajes GTA con otros de cualquier saga (KOF, naruto o Bratz) Expic, como se diga puedo poner algunas historias que contar en liberty City o en otra ciudad fiticia con personajes de GTA y mi personaje proctagonico (Yo Danis SP) con algun otro de anime o fiticio porque ya tiene que creaban historias con personajes recurrentes de GTA y unas para la ocasion de los usuarios, expic tambien puedes poner algo en mi pagina de discucion eh saludos DANIXXXCLOEGTA2015 17:30 8 may 2012 (UTC) Candidatura de Usuario:Sporeunai Hola Expicport,tengo mucha experiencia en las wikis en bastantes aspectos.Se que me faltan bastantes ediciones pero editare artículos y artículos hasta que consiga un cargo que quiero: Patrulla,Quiero que seas mi tutor debido a que tu sabes mucho de este wiki y me encanta lo que haces: sabes bastante sobre el codigo fuente,tu firma mola mucho,estas atento cuando vandalizan etc. Saludos 20:37 10 may 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, ¡continua editando! el futuro de la wiki se encuentra entre los nuevos editores que se integran en ella. Pero recuerda que para llegar a dichos puestos tienes que tener un buen tiempo aquí, y llevar una gran cantidad de trabajos hechos, ademas de que también depende de la situación administrativa que se esté viviendo en el wiki, saludos.-- 21:40 11 may 2012 (UTC) Una pregunta Hace un tiempo pusiste un aviso al usuario Asesino silencioso que dice: "Las paginas de discusión no son para... Y los mensajes que te escriben los usuarios en esta pagina no se borran, a menos que sea un caso de insultos o amenazas por parte de otro usuario." Entonces quería saber: en el caso del usuario DestinoLosSantos, que me amenazó y me insultó, ¿hubiera podido o puedo eliminar eso? no veo que de bueno hay dejándolo ni que de malo quitándolo. --JuanGTA 00:05 13 may 2012 (UTC) :Bueno, aunque no tendría mucho sentido que lo retirases ahora ya que el mensaje tiene bastante tiempo, si quieres retíralo ya que el texto contiene insultos y amenzas.-- 03:12 13 may 2012 (UTC) Iconos Hola Expic, un pregunta, ¿habrá alguna forma que yo pueda poner esta imagen 30px como icono en mi historia? y también cuando se le de click se dirija hacia la ¿página de portada?, espero tu respuesta, saludos -- 22:09 13 may 2012 (UTC) : Oh, claro pero creo que hubo un mal entendido xD, lo que quería decir era esto: en las historias hay una plantilla y se pone así y queda sobre la plantilla de Historia así, pues yo quiero que el icono de 30pxaparezca igual que el icono de historias ya que al ponerlo sale encima del icono y cuando intento arreglarlo todo se descuadra xD así que busco ponerlo como icono al lado de el de Historias y sobre la plantilla de Historias :) -- 22:49 13 may 2012 (UTC) :Eso sí no te lo sé decir con certeza ya que no me he enfocado bien con los iconos, aunque lo puedes poner como icono reduciendo y ubicando la imagen.-- 22:53 13 may 2012 (UTC) Nueva versión Hola Expic, he subido una nueva versión de una imagen que va en mi plantilla, pero no pasa nada, le doy click a la imagen y sigue siendo la anterior, es acá, te agradecería mucho si me ayudas, saludos -- 02:35 14 may 2012 (UTC) :Debes de esperar un rato, es un problema del sistema-- 02:47 14 may 2012 (UTC) :Ok, Expic, mejor elimínala por favor XD, algo malogre, hasta ahora no se manipular bien el subir nueva versión, siento la molesta, saludos -- 02:57 14 may 2012 (UTC) Agregar licencia Hola expic, como pongo licencia a las imagenes que yo quiero meter a mi historia y a las llantas del SA que les falta y neecito un imagen como hago para ponerle licencia m lo explicas en mi pagina de discucion saludosDANIXXXCLOEGTA2015 19:05 15 may 2012 (UTC) imagen bueno, y que habia de malo con respecto a esa imagen? lo unico que podria decir es que no tenia categoría o licencia. --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'Soy una estrella fugaz']]★[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'Que lucha contra la obscuridad']] 23:00 20 may 2012 (UTC) :Por eso la borré, no tenia licencia, la categoría no importa mucho.-- 23:31 20 may 2012 (UTC) hola me podrias ayudar es que quiero crear un gta y no tengo ideas si me ayudas porfa :¿Crear un gta? ..¿?-- 02:22 26 may 2012 (UTC) Plagio Hola Expic, el usuario Felinardo1 ha copiado toda mi página de usuario sin siquiera consultarme, tiene la misma redacción, la misma plantilla, toda la información es la mía y el solo la ha copiado ¬¬, yo ni siquiera le he dado permiso y el no ha consultado con migo, gracias por la atención -- 13:39 3 jun 2012 (UTC) Y mis imagenes... Hola Expic, el usuario que tenia el de la estrella fugaz se la borraste por no tener licencia y que paso con las mias las que tenia de la banda Eme 15 que puse en mi historia y mi imagen en mi portada y un peaton que tambien subi, si todas les puse licencia por que me la borraron pues estaban en rojo y no se que hacer me lo consultas por favor. saludos 17:25 5 jun 2012 (UTC) :La imagen de la banda Eme 15 se borró por que tenia una marca de agua, las del peatón se borró por que no tenia la licencia, y la de tu portada disculpa por que la borré, lo hice por que la plantilla de borrar en la imagen y resulta que el que colocó esa plantilla fue otro usuario por molestar.-- 17:44 5 jun 2012 (UTC) Gracias por decirme la del peaton se me olvido ponerle licencia, y la de eme 15 aunque se la puse dices que la marca de agua no sera disponible (Algo q no sabia) y claro mi portada podra ser un usuario que por alguna envidia supo que yo creaba portadas OK, saludos. Here comes a new challenger (Entrar al proyecto vehiculos) Hola de nuevo Expic, ¿me podria entrar al proyecto de los Vehiculos de GTA? y como se hace pues ya se todos los modelos basados en cada vehiculo y quisiera saber (Requisitos) como me inscribo saludos :Hola, pues claro que puedes entrar, todo el mundo es libre de participar, solo tienes que anotar tu nombre en la lista de participantes del proyecto, colocar la plantilla en tu pagina de usuario y listo, saludos. PD: Si no encuentras la plantilla búscala por aquí.-- 17:32 6 jun 2012 (UTC) Gracias y el aviso GRACIAS: Por fin encontre como le ponia como la tabla de tu perfil, asi que lo hice como en el tutorial y listo. Gracias Expic por el tuto y por el permiso de entrar a un proyecto. AVISO:¿¿Recuerdas la otra vez que te insuto agredidamente ese tal Asecino siguiloso?? por eso cuando puse tus gracias, el Asecino Siguloso no puso su Texto de titular 2 solo te agredio simultaneamente junto con mi agradecimiento y encima de mi cara asi que bien echo por bloquearle. Por eso le puse las gracias otravez para evitar malos tratos a otros usuarios y a los BOSS (administradores). Asi como todos nadie tendra que insultar a otro porque si vamos a empezar otra vez sera expulsado del Wiki yo haria un club de NO A LAS GROCERIAS XD por lo tanto yo le puse el titular 2 con INSULTO ¡¡¡NO LO HAGAN!!! para no revolver nada de mensajes de discucion. Muchos saludos y a ver como quedamos con el resto puedes decirme en mi pagina de discucion 19:42 7 jun 2012 (UTC) No lo acepto mira Expicport, no tiene sentido que borres las ediciones de otros usuarios, de lo contrario si esto sigue asi esta wikipedia no crecera nunca y tardara mucho mas de lo que tardan los otros que se esfuerzan para editar y siempre es en vano por que eliminas las ediciones con el trabajo que les cuesta a otros, como GTA KING 69 (a quien bloqueaste inecesariamente), y otros. Perdon las molestias Firma: Manos Habilidosas :Hola, en primer lugar no confundas wikipedia con wikia, son 2 cosas distintas. Con respecto a las ediciones, elimino las que no sean necesarios y/o las que carezcan de sentido, no es necesario escribir hasta el mas mínimo detalle, en el wiki existen centenares de artículos que necesitan información prioritaria, allí es en donde se requiere de mas ayuda, y con respecto a este usuario; lo bloquee hace un tiempo por insultos y la mayoría de sus ediciones las revertí por que fueron completamente contraproducentes (nada mas dejaba hasta 10 lineas de por medio por cada parrafo, ¿a eso le llamas esfuerzo?) y que te refieres con "otros"? a los usuarios que he bloqueado primeramente les había dejado varios avisos en su discusión. Y con respecto a la firma así no se hace, a la hora de editar, arriba (en donde aparecen varios cuadritos con figuras) aparece la opción de firmar.-- 01:55 8 jun 2012 (UTC) Como quieras mira, entiendo tus palabras, as lo que quieras yo no te voy a insultar ni nada, pero a ese usuario que bloqueaste debiste haberle dejado un aviso que bloquearlo mi amigo no sabia nada y con un simple aviso entendía que debía dejar de atacar a los usuarios, bastaba con unas 3 simples palabras: "no insultes mas" ¿que te cuesta decirle eso? mi amigo no sabia nada de las normas de esta wikia, mira perdóname por molestar, as lo que quieras, pero deja un aviso antes de bloquear, y otra cosa perdon, puse firma por que no encontraba el icono para firmar --Manos Habilidosas 00:15 11 jun 2012 (UTC)Manos habilidosas--Manos Habilidosas 00:15 11 jun 2012 (UTC) :Avisar es lo que siempre hago (soy uno de los administradores que mas advierte), pero hay veces que se pasan bastante de la raya, decidle a tu amigo que se lea las normas, que respire profundo y se tranquilice antes de irse a discutir con miembros de la sub administración, bueno dejemos el tema hasta aquí, tratare de "avisar mas" para la próxima.-- 02:41 11 jun 2012 (UTC) eso espero, saludos --Manos Habilidosas 13:09 11 jun 2012 (UTC)Manos Habilidosas--Manos Habilidosas 13:09 11 jun 2012 (UTC) :PD: No es necesario que firmes 2 veces, con tan solo los 4 signos ( ~~~~ ) es mas que suficiente, saludos-- 18:28 11 jun 2012 (UTC) ¡INSULTO! NO LO HAGAN Hola Expicport el Usuario Felinardo1 ha escrito un insulto. Lo puedes borrar el insulto. --MrJeremybelpois 10:48 13 jun 2012 (UTC) :?.. Ese usuario fue bloqueado hace varios días (y no solo aquí, si no en toda wikia), ya no tiene sentido que sigas hablando de él.-- 17:22 13 jun 2012 (UTC) y el modo visual??? Una pregunta expic, porque ya no se me pone el modo visual en este GTA Wiki ya que solo lo tengo en modo Fuente (Codigo) similar al bloc de notas y en los demas wikis KOF y Winx Cub si me lo agarra, asi que me lo dices en mi pagina de discucion saludos -- 19:48 13 jun 2012 (UTC) Una pequeña pregunta es para preguntarte cuando saldra la proximo entrega de la saga: GTA 5. es que me muero de ganas por jugarlo, por favor escribela en mi discucion y si no la sabes tambien te pido el gran favor de que lo escribas... muchisimas gracias --Elblack1 22:42 14 jun 2012 (UTC) at: Elblack1 ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Expicport ¿puede hacerte una pregunta? --Manos Habilidosas 15:43 15 jun 2012 (UTC)Manos Habilidosas :SÍ. :PD: Esto no es un chat, solo pregunta de una vez ;)-- 16:36 15 jun 2012 (UTC) ¿Como saben que son los Sharks la banda que domina Prawn Island en GTA VC si en ese juego nunca e visto que los llamen Sharks? PD: lo tengo en cuenta --Manos Habilidosas 20:05 15 jun 2012 (UTC)Manos Habilidosas :Por el logo de la banda y por varias evidencias entre el Vice City y el Vice City Stories, otros wikis de diferentes idiomas también lo tienen así, como la inglesa, la alemana, etc.-- 20:40 15 jun 2012 (UTC) Otra pregunta Muchas gracias por la información y gracias por el consejo, pero tengo otra pregunta: es que yo quisiera tener una firma personalizada como la tuya pero no se como personalizarla entonces te pido el favor de que me expliques como hacerlo... por favor disculpa las molestias--Elblack1 18:38 15 jun 2012 (UTC) Gracias Ok Expic gracias. Ya tenia duda con eso de las mayúsculas. Gracias y saludos , 23:37 19 jun 2012 (UTC) reclamo de una Imagen Borrada Subí una imagen, a esta se me olvido poner el nombre de imagen, pedí que la eliminaran, mientras esperaba, subí otra, esta no rompe el protocolo (según mi parecer), quiero saber, porque fue borrada, Si dices que no la use, pues te informo que una persona se puede tomar el tiempo que quiera en subirla, y no borrarla a los 5 minutos, y no ha pasado ni 10 minutos desde que la subí, ademas que estaba haciendo el infobox del articulo donde iba a subir esa imagen (ya que no tenia). Quiero que me digas porque la borraste, y créeme que me puedo volver pesado y lo hablare de esto con tus superiores 21:11 22 jun 2012 (UTC) :Las imágenes no tenían nombre descriptivo, ni licencia, lo cual desobedece las principales normas de las imágenes en este wiki, mejor que te tranquilices chico, y como información adicional yo soy el que me encargo de administrar este sitio, saludos.-- 14:49 23 jun 2012 (UTC) ::La primera imagen no tenia licencia (De www.area53site.com que pedí que borraran) y el segundo si tenia licencia (el de la chica robot), y no me puedes decir que el segundo no tiene un nombre descriptivo, porque si no, tendrás que borrar mas de 100 imágenes, tales como "Gs-lovemeet.jpg" (Imagen de la pagina Love-meet), "Money2makemoney.jpg" (imagen de una pagina con ese nombre), "800px-Americantravelguide.jpg" (Pagina de vuelos), mientras que mi archivo se llamaba "PrincessRobotbubblegum.com-Imagen.jpg", incluso especifico que es una imagen, los demás solo dicen la pagina, que tiene que decir? un nombre como "Screenshoot de princes(...) tomada en la pagina dentro del juego GTA IV TBOGT.jpg" a eso le llamas descriptivo? 15:54 23 jun 2012 (UTC) :Ponedle un nombre descriptivo en español (y hablo del titulo del archivo, no de la descripción) si extraes una imagen de otra web, ponle el origen de donde viene la imagen (utilizando esta plantilla en la descripción) esto de "Archivo:Www.Princessrobotbubblegum.com-Imagen.jpg" no es ningún nombre descriptivo del archivo, es solo (quizas) la web de donde extraes la imagen (lo cual va en la descripción del archivo como te dije anteriormente.) :PD: No es necesario especificar que es una imagen, ya que al subir un archivo el sistema lo lee como imagen automáticamente con el prefijo de "Archivo" que se ve antes del nombre.-- 16:40 23 jun 2012 (UTC) ::Entonces, por qué existen imágenes con el mismo tipo de nombre como el de mis imágenes borradas?, como las imágenes que nombre arriba, como de Esta imagen o Esta o Esta o otras mil paginas más? :: 17:06 23 jun 2012 (UTC) :Por que son imágenes antiguas, de hace 3 años, que se dejaron filtrar por descuido de los administradores de aquel entonces, yo me encargo de controlar las subidas de archivos desde hace un año y medio aproximadamente, aquellas imágenes antiguas con nombres inapropiados se pueden renombrar trasladándolas, pero eso lo hacemos poco a poco, ya que todos los días pasan situaciones como las que estamos pasando en este mismo instante. Vamos, no discutamos por una imagen, tan solo vuelve a subir el archivo con un nombre apropiado y asegúrate de que tenga la licencia, saludos-- 17:16 23 jun 2012 (UTC) ::Ya las Subi, le puse Que eran Screenshoot y especifique de que juego eran (Screenshoot (Nombre pagina) GTA-TBoGT.Png) y les puse la licencia correspondiente, no creo que tenga problemas ::Saludos :: 17:27 23 jun 2012 (UTC) :Muy bien, no hay ningún problema, saludos-- 17:44 23 jun 2012 (UTC) Expicport, te puedo hacer una pregunta? se podría editar las plantillas como por ej los personajes los negocios ect, únicamente cambiando el color a uno mas fuerte, como ya lo hice de celeste oscuro a celeste claro? --Manos Habilidosas 01:42 7 jul 2012 (UTC)Manos Habilidosas--Manos Habilidosas 01:42 7 jul 2012 (UTC) :A menos que fuese absolutamente necesario, los colores que tienen las plantillas los veo bien, ya que si empezamos a cambiar los colores al azar, se confundirán algunas plantillas entre sí, mas se confundirían los demás usuarios, saludos.-- 07:17 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Plantillas Oye, me da pena, pero es que tengo curiosidad, ¿como sobrevivio Mike Toreno, no es necesario que respondas, pero si lo haces te agradeceria mucho. Dios que nervios :) No se si recibiste mi mensaje anterior porque no firme, pero bueno esta es mi pregunta, ¿sobrevivio Mike Toreno, (Gta: San Andreas) Es muy vergonsoso preguntarte, pero tengo curiosidad. No es necesario que respondas, pero si lo haces me daria mucho gusto. Dios que nervios :) --Kike-poppy 23:54 9 jul 2012 (UTC) :Existen varias hipótesis sobre ello, para mas información visita Toreno's Last Flight, saludos-- 00:55 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Sobre los videos Hola Expicport! Gracias por tu respuesta inmediata y por decirme como debo colocar los videos. Trataré de ayudar con lo que pueda. Saludos! Freddygamos 02:33 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Cuenta Skype Bueno, te dejo aquí mi Skype por si no lo leíste en mi discusión. Es Raparanoiko. Un saludo! --Dikh 13:45 11 jul 2012 (UTC)